beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Byxis 230WD
Flame Byxis 230WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series,Beyblade: Metal FusionBeyblade: Metal Masters. Its owner is Zeo Abyss. It's a part of the Maximum Series because of the height of its Spin Track 230. 230 is the highest spin track. Face Bolt: Byxis The Face Bolt depicts "Byxis", one of the 88 constellations. Byxis is Latin for a "mariner's compass", which Flame Byxis is based on. The design features a compass with large visible eyes which are tattooed onto a red translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Byxis *'Weight:' 2.7 grams The Energy Ring Byxis is a light aqua with the design of a compass. It has the North, South, East, and West symbols on their respective sides. There is somewhat of a compass rose in the middle, pointing outwards from the Face Bolt. Due to it's shape, it has found great use in Wheels like Vulcan, in order to expose their Smash Attack points.Flame Byxis Energy Ring came in two colors.A somewhat translucent faint green and the other fully blue. Attack: 3 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3 Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams Flame is a circular Fusion Wheel with two thin gaps and two others with a small spike. It has a spike-like design with gaps and the word "BEYBLADE" appearing on two sides. Because Flame's raised, it makes the Spin Track more visible and thus, reduces some of Byxis's Defense capabilities. Despite this, it has great Defensive and Destabilization properties. It is silver in color. The spikes on this Fusion Wheel allow a Byxis to push away from an opponent, so an attack isn't that hurtful to the bey's stamina allowing it to spin longer. Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3 Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams The spin track is what makes Byxis so exclusive. 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track, and is a bright red color. It is quite thick, in that is lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys, designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. So, for example, a bey like Mercury Anubis with an 85 spin track would hardly affect Flame Byxis. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as L-Drago. Triple Height 170 outclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220. Unless you want to make it smash from above the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Contrary to the looks of this BeyBlade, it will not get "thrown" around the stadium when hit from underneath, instead, if the attack is successful, Byxis will destabilize itself and begin to tip.This track was also released in a few colors.The original, pink, and then red. Duo Uranus has a gold 230, Flash Sagittario has a clear-tan 230. A black version was released in the Phantom Orion extra bottom (s) set. Use in Defense customization: '''Even though TH170 outclasses 230 at Defense and Stamina Terms 230 can still be used in a Defense customization MF/-H Basalt Bull/Kerbecs/Aquario 230CS '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other tips, Wide Defense has a lot of Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense can also has good balanced. This tip can be sometimes used to beat Attack types by using a weak shot. It is a bright red in color. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Trivia *230 that comes with Flame Byxis is the highest Spin Track currently available and thus, is part of the Maximum Series. *Putting 230 and WD together makes this Beyblade charge at random around the field at low speed, making 230 and WD together a Balance-Type. *Despite official images, Flame Byxis does not have it's Face Bolt, 230, and WD colored purple, instead they are red. Likewise, the Energy Ring is colored a light aqua rather than it's official images which is colored green. *The Hasbro release of Flame Byxis, has the Face Bolt, 230 spin track, and WD colored red, instead of a pink color like the Takara Tomy version and the energy ring a turquoise color. *Flame Byxis is the only Maximum Series Beyblade that kept its original Japanese name. *Using 230 and HF/S makes the tallest track and tip combo. *Unlike most printed face bolts, the Hasbro release of the Red Byxis Face is quite unappealing to most people. Due to this, most bladers put the face sticker on their clear face bolt or another red face bolt, and use that instead. *Flame Byxis is the first beyblade to have the 230WD combo, Duo Uranus is the second. Flash Sagittario is the third. *If you don't have Flame Byxis, then use Flame Libra or Flame Sagittario, Inferno Byxis, Duo Uranus or Flash Sagittario, and Earth Eagle or Twisted Tempo. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_141152985.jpg|Hasbro packaging FlameByxis_Package.jpg|Japanese booster packaging. Byxis.jpg|Korean Starter Packaging bb95.jpg|Flame Byxis dragonballzcentral_2173_2346116232.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool Flame Byxis.jpg|Flame Byxis Tomy Flame Byxis #6.png|Flame Byxis Special Move Destiny Needle beyblade-2-metal-fusion-flame-byxis-230wd-bb95.jpg|Stats 3-002.JPG Flame Byxis wobbling.PNG|Flame Byxis wobbling metal_beyblade_bb-95_Flame_Byxis-6.jpg|Bottom FlameByxis.PNG|Flame Byxis spinning FlameByxisSpinning2.PNG FlameByxisParts.PNG|Parts 3-004.JPG|Flame Byxis battling Hades Kerbecs 3-005.JPG HPIM1841.JPG|Flame Byxis battling Ray Unicorno !.jpg|Zeo Abyss and Flame Byxis Flame Byxis x5.png undefined HPIM1840.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png|With Ray Striker and Basalt Horogium Flame VS eagle.jpg|Flame Byxis VS Earth Eagle Byxis face.png VIDEO thumb|300px|right Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Maximun Series Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Maximum Series